


you're a bitch

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Can be read on its own, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, i mean let's face it marvin is a piece of shit at times, jason is too smart for his own good, mendel is oblivious, trina is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: Whizzer had his hands clasped tightly on the table in front of his plate, putting every ounce of his energy into not moaning out loud. His face was growing redder by the second and there was a shining sheen of sweat on his brow. “Hm?” he replied, looking to Jason.





	you're a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place immediately after the first part

Trina was less than pleased when Whizzer showed up to family dinner for the second week in a row; she was upset when she spotted the dark hickey above Whizzer’s collar; she was flat out angry when Jason asked Whizzer how he got that bruise on his neck. 

 

“I got punched in the throat,” Whizzer told Jason while Mendel was dragging Trina out of the room.

 

Jason didn’t look entirely convinced but all the same, he asked, “What did you do to deserve that?”

 

“Come on, Jason, you’ve got to know by now that I do stupid shit a lot,” Whizzer chuckled and Jason laughed. 

 

Marvin smacked Whizzer’s arm. “Language!” he hissed.

 

Both Whizzer and Jason rolled their eyes.

 

Trina appeared out of the kitchen a few moments later with Mendel standing behind her, holding onto her shoulders tightly. “Dinner,” she said shortly in a strained voice.

 

Whizzer sat at the dinner table with his chair further from Marvin’s chair than he usually would have. He was, after all, a bit pissed off now that he had been reminded that he and Marvin couldn’t spend the whole weekend in bed fucking like bunnies. Whizzer loved Jason and all but he really wanted Marvin to himself for the weekend. 

 

Marvin knew he should have been pissed off, too, at Whizzer for being so damn insensitive. Marvin only had his son on the weekends and that was basically the only time he ever saw Jason at all and Whizzer  _ knew that  _ but he was just so hot that Marvin couldn’t bring himself to be pissed off. 

 

Marvin was struck with an idea quite suddenly and he contemplated it for a while. He didn’t know if he was  _ quite  _ that mean. But... he really was. And dear  _ God  _ did he want to see the way Whizzer’s cheeks would go red and his nose would go pink.

 

So the five of them  —  Marvin, Whizzer, Jason, Trina, and Mendel  —  were all sat around the dining table enjoying a painfully awkward family dinner what with Trina glaring at Marvin and Jason trying to figure out what the bruise on Whizzer’s neck was and Mendel bracing himself to stop a fistfight that could start between Trina and any other person at the table at any moment. 

 

While Jason was telling a story about what his friend Allison said to their teacher in school earlier that day, Marvin reached his hand over beneath the table and laid it down on Whizzer’s thigh. Whizzer looked over at him with a small smile tugging at his lips that disappeared a moment later when he felt Marvin’s hand moving up his leg. 

 

Whizzer shot him a look that very clearly said,  _ You wouldn’t dare. _

 

Marvin smirked back at him.  _ Oh, wouldn’t I? _

 

“What about your oral presentation? How’d that go?” Mendel asked and so Jason launched into a whole other story. 

 

Marvin carefully undid Whizzer’s trousers. Whizzer slapped him hard on the hand but his zipper was already open and Marvin grabbed him through his underwear. 

 

Before he could stop himself, Whizzer yelped and his knee jerked so hard it hit the underside of the table. 

 

Trina, Mendel, and Jason looked up at him very quickly. Marvin looked at him, too, with a fake frown and fake concern in his eyes. “Everything alright, Whiz?” he asked. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Whizzer said quickly, nodding and pointing to the food. “It’s hot. I  — uh — I’ll be fine.”

 

Trina gave him a strange look but she and Mendel both turned their attention back to Jason who dove back into his dramatic retelling of how his oral presentation went.

 

Marvin pulled Whizzer’s underwear just low enough that he could get his hand on his half hard cock. He stroked him slowly, careful not to make noise, until he was fully hard — and there it was, the red cheeks and the pink nose that Marvin had wanted to see. 

 

“Whizzer, are you feeling okay?” Mendel asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Whizzer said quickly, voice shaking a bit. 

 

“Do you need to get checked out?” Mendel asked. 

 

“I’m not going to go see my doctor because I’m feeling a little — a little queasy,” Whizzer snapped. 

 

“You don’t have to  _ go  _ to a doctor,” Mendel said. “ _ I’m  _ a doctor.”

 

Marvin rolled his eyes while he was still jacking off Whizzer under the table. “You’re a  _ psychiatrist.  _ It’s not the same thing.”

 

Mendel scoffed. “I have a medical degree!” 

 

“Whatever,” Marvin said. 

 

From the kitchen, the phone began to ring. 

 

Mendel looked up and sighed. “I’ll get it.” He pushed his chair back and got to his feet. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Trina said and hopped to her feet. 

 

Mendel frowned. “I’m perfectly capable of answering the phone by myself, thank you.”

 

“Shut up,” Trina huffed, swiftly ushering him into the kitchen. 

 

“Whizzer?” Jason said. 

 

Whizzer had his hands clasped tightly on the table in front of his plate, putting every ounce of his energy into not moaning out loud. His face was growing redder by the second and there was a shining sheen of sweat on his brow. “Hm?” he replied, looking to Jason. 

  
“How’re you so bad at chess?” Jason questioned. 

 

Marvin snorted while Whizzer glared. “Excuse me?”

 

“You lose every time.”

 

“Not  _ every _ time,” Whizzer huffed breathlessly. “Most of the time, sure, but I win sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, when I let you win.” Jason shrugged. 

 

Whizzer opened his mouth to make some sort of snarky reply but at that very moment Marvin twisted his wrist and ran his thumb along the slit. To Whizzer’s credit, he did not let out a long drawn out moan like he wanted to because, after all, Jason was  _ right there.  _ No, all he did was emit a high pitched squeak that made Jason raise his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Are you really okay?” Jason frowned. 

 

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” Whizzer whined. 

 

Trina stuck her head out of the kitchen and into the dining room. “Jason, honey, Jeremy’s on the phone for you,” she said and she glared suspiciously at Marvin. 

 

Marvin put on his very best and most innocent,  _ What did I do?  _ face. 

 

Trina still glowered at her ex-husband and shook her head slowly until Jason had run to the phone to talk to his best friend. She then disappeared back into the kitchen, letting the door snap shut behind herself.

 

“ _ Shit,  _ Marvin, what the fuck are you thinking?” Whizzer whisper-yelled, but there wasn’t much malice in his voice as he was throwing his head back and muffling a moan with the back of his hand. 

 

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” Marvin said. He was still wanking his boyfriend but not as slow and careful as before. Now there was no one in the room to worry about, they’d all fled to the kitchen, he was going at it fast and not paying any mind to whether or not Whizzer could hold back his moans. 

 

“Why the fuck would I stop you, asshole?” Whizzer huffed. “We’ve come this far, haven’t we?”

 

Marvin hummed.

 

“God, Marv, please,” Whizzer groaned. “Marv, ‘m so close.”

 

“Mhm,” Marvin said, giving Whizzer a few more good and long strokes before tucking him away in his underwear, zipping up his trousers, and stopping altogether. 

 

Whizzer’s eyes grew wide. “What the fuck, Marvin?”

 

Marvin smirked. “I like seeing you all worked up, cheeks red.”

 

“Marvin, what the actual fuck?” Whizzer hissed and he had a panicked look in his eyes.    
  
“You can’t get off here,” Marvin told him and his smirk grew impossibly more prominent. “You can’t make a mess of yourself here, Whizzer,  _ god. _ ”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault!” Whizzer snapped. “You’re the one who started this!”

 

“Alright,” Trina said as she strode back into the dining area, Mendel and Jason following closely behind her. “I’m going to do the dishes and then we’ll have some dessert.”

 

“I’ll do the dishes, Trina.” Whizzer leaped to his feet. 

 

“Wha—”

 

“No, really, it’s my pleasure — Marvin, come help me out!” Whizzer stacked the plates before anyone could protest and marched off to the kitchen and Marvin, after receiving a swift kick to his shin, trailed behind him. 

 

Whizzer dumped the plates in the sink and turned around to grab Marvin by the neck. He kissed him deeply, bucking against Marvin’s crotch.

 

“You’ve got to wait until we’re home,” Marvin told him. 

 

“But you said — Jason —” 

 

“As long you’re quiet enough that he won’t hear you then we can get away with it.” Marvin smirked and placed a quick kiss on Whizzer’s lips. “Now we better get to work since you volunteered us for dish duty.”

 

“You’re a bitch, you know that? Such a fucking bitch,” Whizzer huffed as they set to work on the dishes. 

 

When they were back at the dining table, Whizzer tried to position himself in the most comfortable way he could but that didn’t seem to exist. 

 

“Can I, Mom?” Jason said. 

 

“Jason,” Trina sighed. 

 

“Mendel? Please?” Jason turned.

 

“You’ve got to ask your dad,” Mendel said and looked to Marvin. 

 

“Ask me what?” Marvin raised one eyebrow. 

 

“Can I stay at Jeremy’s tonight?” Jason asked pleadingly. “You can come get me first thing in the morning, we’ll have all Saturday and Sunday together and —”

 

“Yes!” Whizzer shouted as he was still squirming about in his chair and all eyes were on him. “Come on, Marv, let the kid be a kid. We’ll go get him early in the morning.”

 

“Whizzer, you’re staying at Marvin’s tonight?” Trin asked tightly. 

 

“Well, he lives there too, so…” Marvin shrugged. “I’d certainly hope so.”

 

Trina’s eyes grew wide. “You’ve only been back together for two weeks.”

 

“Three weeks,” Marvin corrected. 

 

“ _ Two  _ weeks,” Whizzer said pointedly and Marvin glared. 

 

“Yes, Jason, you can stay at Jeremy’s.” Marvin smiled warmly at his son. 

 

“Thanks, dad!” Jason exclaimed. 

 

“Come with me to get the dessert, dear, and you can call Jeremy and tell him you’ll be over in a bit,” Trina said, getting to her feet and motioning for her son to do the same. 

 

“So tonight —” Whizzer said. 

 

“Mhm,” Marvin said. 

 

“You’re going to  _ pay. _ ”

 

A shiver ran down Marvin’s spine. 

 

Mendel’s brow creased. “Pay for what?”

 

Whizzer slowly turned his gaze from Marvin to Mendel. “Pizza, Mendel,” he said sarcastically, “ _ pizza. _ ”

 

“You just ate, though,” Mendel said. 

 

“Never mind.” Whizzer shook his head. 

 

They bid Trina, Mendel, and Jason goodnight after dinner. Marvin told Jason he’d come get him in the morning after breakfast and Whizzer told him to have a good time. Marvin shot Trina one last innocent look before he and Whizzer were out the door, hurrying to the car. 

 

“You’re dead when we get home that, you know that, right?” Whizzer said with a wide grin. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Marvin laughed. “Worth it.”

 

“You could’ve at least gotten me off,” Whizzer hissed. 

 

“Well, now we have all night to get to that.” Marvin smiled. 

 

“Mhm,” Whizzer said as he grabbed Marvin by the wrist, spun him around, and pinned up against the car. “I’m going to spread you out on our bed and I’m going to make you  _ suffer. _ ” He had his mouth right next to Marvin’s ear, whispering hotly while he grabbed onto his ass. “I’m going to keep you on the edge so well and for so long you won’t remember your name, who you are,  _ where  _ you are. All you’ll know is my name.”

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Whizzer,” Marvin gasped. 

 

Whizzer smacked Marvin’s cheek playfully. “Drive.”

 

Marvin scrambled to get into the car. 


End file.
